Mi Ultimo Aliento x My Last Breath x
by mxnhpfreak
Summary: Un songfic basado en una cancion de Evanescene. La batalla final y sus consecuencias... muerte de un personaje y mucho drama. Harry & Ginny ciento por ciento.


_N/A: Este es mi primer song-fic. Bueno el primero que he escrito y ya era hora de publicarlo... Este es, ademas (me parece), el primer fic que hago enteramente usando a la primera persona... es decir, todo lo cuento como si lo estuviera diciendo Harry._

_Esta cosa es super dramatica y jamas entendere que me inspiro a escribirlo (bueno, ademas de la cancion "My Last Breath" por Evanescence) y teniendo eso en cuenta, les digo que acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas... solo no sean tan duros conmigo, si?_

_Ah! otra cosa: la letra es obviamente en ingles, pero les incluyo la traduccion, porque de otra forma habra gente que no entendera que tiene que ver la cancion con la historia... Ahora si, lean y no olviden dejar comentarios, criticas, etc..._

IMPORTANTE:_ Harry Potter, personajes, lugares y demas son el trabajo creativo y propiedad de J.K. Rowling. No me pertenecen, simplemente escribi esta historia como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro... etc, etc..._

**

* * *

My Last Breath**

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

— _¡Expelliarmus! _

Nuestros hechizos viajan de uno a otro lado de este campo de batalla en que se ha convertido Hogwarts. Ambos nos hemos logrado proteger de ellos a tiempo. Los esquivamos.

Puedo ver como Voldemort se está debilitando y siento una enorme satisfacción ante esto.

Ya destruí todos los horcruxes… bueno, _casi_ todos.

Solamente me faltó uno y el propio Voldemort. Pero a lo largo de este año logré encontrar y destruir la copa de Hufflepuff, el telescopio de Ravenclaw y a Nagini, la serpiente de Tom Ryddle.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

_¡No lo puedo creer! Acabo de desarmar a Voldemort_… Pero no debo perder el tiempo…

— Se acabó Voldemort — lo amenazo mirándolo a los ojos rojos de serpiente, aunque la cercanía con él hace que la cicatriz me duela de una forma impensable.

— No, Potter — me dice con una risa irónica y macabra —. Esto apenas empieza y tú lo sabes muy bien.

— ¡No¡No dejaré que esto vuelva a comenzar! — le grito lleno de furia.

Si, si sé a lo que se refiere… La victoria en esta guerra requiere aún de otro sacrificio.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rostro de Voldemort expresa su incredulidad ante el hecho de que yo me haya atrevido a pronunciar ese maleficio imperdonable.

_ Imperdonable_… ¡que irónico, porque en este caso no sólo me perdonarán, sino que me lo agradecerán.

Acabo de asesinar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos… Pero la guerra aún no termina.

Ha llegado el momento del último sacrificio…

— ¡Amo¡Noooo! — Bellatrix Lestrange está fuera de sí… se acerca a Voldemort y se arrodilla ante él para mirarlo sólo un segundo.

Fija su mirada oscura en mí y me apunta amenazadoramente con la varita. No va a ser tan difícil después de todo.

— ¡Maldito seas, Potter¡Maldito! _¡Sectumsempra! _— me lanza el extraño hechizo inventado por Snape y el efecto me golpea de lleno en el pecho.

Hasta donde se, sólo algunos magos lo conocen… pero muy pocos lo saben curar. Espero que aquí nadie sepa hacerlo.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ — escucho gritar a alguien que ha inmovilizado a Lestrange.

Y siento a alguien arrodillarse a mi lado… Ginny.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Abrazame amor,  
Sabes que no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo  
Todo lo que queria decir  
Es que te amo y no tengo miedo  
¿Puedes oirme?  
¿Puedes sentirme entre tus brazos?_

— ¡Harry! — gritas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — ¡Rápido, alguien haga algo!

— Ginny… — te digo en voz baja, me siento débil, pero verte junto a mí me da las fuerzas para pedirte lo que se que tengo que pedirte — no… no es necesario.

—¿Pero qué dices¡Estás sangrando! Harry, tenemos que llevarte al hos-

— No, Ginny… no es necesario… — te digo y te sonrío. Tú me miras incrédula — Ginny, mi pelirroja… Debo irme…

— ¡No¡No tienes porque irte!

— Si, tengo que…

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_Aguantando mi ultimo aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi mismo  
Son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti  
Dulce luz capturada  
Esto se termina esta noche  
_

— Creí que lo había logrado — te explico acariciando tu rostro y secando tus lágrimas, la batalla a nuestro alrededor continúa —. Creí que tenía todos los Horcruxes…

Miro tu hermoso rostro lleno de rasguños, de tierra y de lágrimas. No entiendes nada de lo que digo, tú también creías que ya habíamos encontrado y destruido todas y cada una de las partes en que fue dividida el alma de Voldemort.

— Pero los destruimos, Harry. Los acabamos todos…

— No, Ginny, no fue así.

— El diario lo destruiste tú, el anillo lo acabó Dumbledore, el medallón es historia gracias al hermano de Sirius y nosotros terminamos con la copa de Hufflepuff, el telescopio de Ravenclaw y la serpiente…

— Te falta uno… Nos falta el séptimo — te contradigo y siento como mis fuerzas me abandonan al igual que la sangre de mi cuerpo.

— ¡El séptimo es Voldemort! — me gritas desesperada ante mi necedad.

— No… el séptimo Horcrux soy yo — te has quedado callada, horrorizada —. Por eso… debo irme…

Te dejas caer a mi lado y me abrazas llorando desconsolada.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

_Extrañaré el invierno  
Un mundo de cosas fragiles  
Buscame en el bosque blanco  
Escondida en un arbol hueco  
Se que me escuchas  
Puedo sentirlo en tus lagrimas  
_

— No, Harry… ¿por qué? — susurras con tu cabeza sobre mi pecho herido —. No me hagas esto… no me dejes…

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

_Cierras tus ojos para desaparecer  
Ruegas que tus sueños te dejaran aqui  
Pero despiertas y ves la verdad  
No hay nadie ahi  
_

— Nunca, mi Ginny… jamás te dejaré — te digo mientras hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acariciar tu rojo cabello.

Siempre amé tu cabello, tus ojos, tu aroma… es a ti a quién más voy a extrañar. Perdóname por dejarte. Perdóname, mi amor.

La sangre brota de mi torso al tiempo que las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me duele inmensamente tener que dejarte, y quisiera que esto no fuera real, pero tengo que morir para poder destruir el Horcrux que existe dentro de mí.

— Ginny, nunca te voy a dejar… te lo juro — te digo y de pronto comienzo a darme cuenta de que pareces más lejana con cada palabra que pronuncio… me estoy yendo.

Tú no dices nada… pero sé que adivinas lo que viene, se que entiendes que las próximas palabras que salgan de mis labios, podrán ser las últimas. Que me estoy despidiendo.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

_Di buenas noches  
No tengas miedo  
Llamandome, llamandome  
Mientras te desvaneces en la oscuridad  
_

— Te amo, Ginevra Molly Weasley — alcanzó a murmurar, pero no creo poder pronunciar nada más.

— Y yo nunca dejaré de amarte, Harry James Potter — es lo último que escucho; y lo último que siento son tus suaves labios sobre los míos y el sabor a sal de una lágrima que hay entre ellos.

Por fin se ha terminado la guerra. Voldemort está muerto y no puede regresar porque ya no existen sus Horcruxes.

Mi alma se desprende de mi cuerpo y lo dejo atrás.

Me pongo de pie y veo a lo lejos a mis padres, a Sirius y a Dumbledore. Están esperando por mí, pero antes de emprender mi camino hacia ellos, volteo a ver el lugar donde yace mi cuerpo y en donde ahora tú, mi Ginny, estás ahogándote en tu tristeza al comprobar que mi corazón ha dejado de latir.

Verte así, destrozada, es lo más doloroso que he tenido que presenciar, no puedo dejarte así, pero no puedo quedarme, tampoco.

Así que antes de irme, me inclino y te susurro algo al oído: "No llores por mí… te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte". Como si me hubieras escuchado, te incorporas lentamente y secas tus lágrimas sin dejar de sollozar.

No me tranquiliza del todo, pero ya no tengo tiempo; retomo mi camino hacia mis seres queridos. Por fin me reuniré con ellos.

Ya voy a descansar.

Al fin.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_Aguantando mi ultimo aliento  
Seguro dentro de mi mismo  
Son todos mis pensamientos sobre ti  
Dulce luz capturada  
Esto se termina esta noche_

_

* * *

N/A: En caso de que les interese, tengo una secuela de este fic, si quieren llorar un poco mas, me dicen y la publico... jajaja  
Even in Death o Aun en la Muerte es el titulo de la secuela y tambien esta basado en una cancion de Evanescence... no olviden dejar criticas (reviews) ok?  
_


End file.
